What He's Really Like
by paigeydoll
Summary: When Haruhi breaks up with Tamaki, he decides not to take no for an answer and does something no one could have seen coming. When the Host Club finds out, how will they react, especially a tall, quiet senior? Rated T for non-graphic rape and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters featured in the manga and anime. They are all proprty of Bisco Hatori.

* * *

"Where is she?!"

Haruhi Fujioka, walking down the hall that led to the Third Music Room, winced when she heard Tamaki Suoh's panicked shout. She sighed and hastened to get to the room, knowing that Tamaki would become increasingly panicked the longer it took for him to see she was safe and sound.

"She's been kidnapped! Oh, no, my poor daughter. Kyoya, get the Ootori secret police!"

She heard Kyoya Ootori's exasperated reply. "Calm down, Tamaki. She's only a few minutes late and you know she often gets distracted be certain things, which makes her late. She'll be here in just a moment, I'm certain. And, if she's not, well, I may have to increase her debt."

"Yeah, milord," Kaoru said.

"We saw her only ten minutes ago," Hikaru stated.

"She's fine," they finished together.

Hunny shuffled forward, clutching his Usa-chan in his arms. "You don't really think Haru-chan's been kidnapped, do you, Tama-chan?" he asked, tears welling in his big golden-brown eyes.

Tamaki, too involved in his daydreams of a crying and kidnapped Haruhi begging him to save her, failed to see the warning signs of a sobbing Hunny and answered tearily, "A father knows these things, Hani! She was taken by men Ranka-san owes money to and they won't give her back until the debt is paid. We need money! We will pay the kidnappers and we will get our princess back! And when she sees me standing before her, there to save her, she will fall into my arms and tell me she loves me." His eyes went unfocused as he had heart palpitations over the possibilities.

Hunny burst into loud tears and flung himself at Mori, who stood a little behind him, begging him to go and save Haruhi from the mean kidnappers.

Mori sent a glare at Tamaki and tried to calm his cousin down.

Haruhi, now just outside the main double doors that led to the host club, sighed and, unable to take anymore of Tamaki's ridiculousness, pulled open said doors and stepped inside.

"I'm right here, Tamaki-senpai. I haven't been kidnapped. I'm perfectly fine."

"Haruhi!" he shrieked and lunged at her, grabbing her and then hugging her tightly. "Oh, I was so worried. You can't be late anymore, Haruhi. It makes us all worry."

Haruhi, struggling to breathe, pulled away and took a few steps back, not wanting Tamaki to hug the life out of her anymore.

Hunny suddenly darted forward, his tears gone, and jumped into her arms. She caught him and then smiled gently at him, noting that his eyes were rimmed with red and that there were tear-tracks on his cheeks. "Hey," she whispered into his ear. "It's okay. Tamaki-senpai was just being Tamaki-senpai. Look at me – I'm fine. I'm safe." She began to speak at her normal volume so everyone could hear what she said next. "A teacher just wanted my help with taking a few things to the staffroom. I couldn't exactly say no to a teacher, now could I, Hunny-senpai?"

"No," Hunny sniffed, "I guess not." He hugged her again, tightly, and then let go. He dropped to his feet, looked at her right in the face, as he was now almost the same height as her, and smiled in his usual sunny and cheerful way. "I need cake! Will you share some with me and Takashi?"

She smiled at him. "Of course I will, Hunny-senpai."

"Yay!" he cheered. He grabbed her hand and led her to his and Mori's designation spot. "We have strawberry cake and chocolate cake and banana cake and…"

Haruhi followed behind him, listening patiently and tolerantly as he continued listing the different cakes that awaited them. She quickly peeked at her watch. They only had twenty minutes until the girls arrived.

A few hours later, Haruhi hummed as she cleaned up the host club room, washing the cups, plates, bowls and utensils that had been used. After she did this, she would put the dishes away and then go and straighten up the main room, where the hosting actually took place.

It was a routine and a part of her actually liked it. At first, she'd been annoyed when Kyoya informed her that it was a job of hers that would help pay off her debt but now it was quite relaxing, a way to wind down after dealing with the drama of the Host Club.

Plus, it also offered her a chance to get to know two of her favourite people better.

Sometimes, when hey didn't have anything pressing on, Mori and Hani would stay behind and help her pack up the stuff and tidy the room and vacuum the floor if it needed to be done.

Mori walked into the kitchen and stared at Haruhi, smiling at her happy humming sounds. She hadn't noticed him yet and so he went to stand behind her. He leant down a little bit and said in his deep, rumbling voice, "Want some help?"

She jumped and, with a wide smile on her face, looked over her shoulder at her tall, quiet senpai. They had gotten a lot closer than they were previously and now he talked a lot more than he used to. It seemed like he was really trying to be her friend and she liked that; liked it in a way she didn't quite understand. She bit her lip and thought for a second. "Well, the cushions and everything need to be placed back in their spots and the tables cleaned and the couches straightened. Would you mind doing that?"

Mori shook his head and went to do what Haruhi had asked him to. At the door, he turned back and said, "When you are finished here, it will all be done. I promise." He turned and was gone, the door swinging shut behind him.

He promised and Haruhi had learnt he had never broken a promise yet.

He was honourable, not to mention very good-looking.

At the last thought she blushed. Where had that come from? Oh, all the members of the club were definitely handsome but she hadn't thought of Mori in that light, at least until now.

What did she feel for him?

Well, she didn't know but if she had to choose one of the Host Club as the most attractive, it would be Mori.

Her blush flamed again and she quickly finished drying the dishes and putting them away.

She strolled to the door of the kitchen and stepped nimbly out of the kitchen and into the main room, still blushing faintly. She looked around and saw that everything was done, just as Mori had promised.

A small smile graced her lips.

She froze in surprise and curiosity when she saw Tamaki still there, standing with Kyoya.

That was odd.

He normally left pretty much the moment Host Club finished, unless there was a meeting or something like that on.

"Tamaki-senpai, you're still here. Did you forget something?"

"Not at all, not at all,' he announced, grinning.

She waited for some sort of explanation but none was forthcoming. She nodded slowly. "Oh." She checked her watch and, noticing the time, said, "I better be going. I have to start dinner."

"Oh, wait, Haruhi, before you go, I'd like to have a word with you, if you don't mind," Tamaki said grandly, small drops of sweat beading on his forehead, catching the attention of Mori, Hunny and Kyoya.. He appeared nervous and Haruhi tilted her head to the side, unintentionally cute. _'Oh, she's so adorable!' _Tamaki squealed in his thoughts.

"Okay, senpai. I'll just go get my stuff out of the closet and then we'll talk." She smiled sunnily and headed over to said closet.

Tamaki watched her for a second before turning back to face the others, his eyes strangely intent. "You can all go home. I'll drop Haruhi off at her apartment."

The three men before him raised their eyebrows and glanced at each other but none could think of any reason to dispute what he said.

"Fine," Kyoya said. He gathered his things and walked out with a nod of goodbye.

Hunny called out a cheerful goodbye to Haruhi and waved at Tamaki before bouncing out of the room, not even noticing that Mori wasn't following him.

Mori didn't know why he hesitated but he just knew he didn't want to leave Haruhi alone with Tamaki for some reason.

"Mori-senpai, shouldn't you be going after Hunny-senapi?" Haruhi asked when she walked over and saw he was still there.

Mori glanced at her and nodded. "Have a good evening, Haruhi. Tamaki." He bowed his head and went slowly to the door, delaying his leaving time. He stopped, suddenly deciding he had to find an excuse to stay, when Hunny poked his head through the door and asked, "Takashi, are you coming?"

Mori nodded and, with a last troubled look at the host club king, followed Hunny, wondering why something like dread swirled in the pit of his stomach.

Inside the Third Music room, Haruhi stared curiously at Tamaki. "What is it, senpai? What do you need to talk to me about?"

Tamaki thought of his approach and said, "We have known each other for a while now, yes? And we get along very well. And you know I love you."

Haruhi tilted her head forward in a nod. "Yes, I do know those things."

"Well, for all those months, I had deluded myself into thinking that my love for you was the type of love a father has to his daughter. I didn't want to admit the truth, a truth everyone else in the host club knew. I wanted a family of sorts and loving you in a romantic way would have, in my mind, destroyed that." He was silent, a thoughtful expression on his face. "But I'm more aware now and very much more mature. I can see how faulty my thinking was and realised that I love you and not in a fatherly or even family way. Haruhi, I'm _in_ love with you and I want to be your boyfriend. So, dear Haruhi, will you become my girlfriend?"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters featured in the manga and anime. They are all proprty of Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Haruhi woke up the next morning, groaning. She rubbed her eyes and opened them blearily. She hadn't slept well at all last night and it was all because of Tamaki.

She thought back to what had happened after he had asked her to be his girlfriend. She couldn't concentrate enough to remember yet what happened after his shock request.

----------

**_Flashback_**

_Haruhi stared at Tamaki, mouth open in shock. She had not expected that at all. _

_"Ar-are you serious, Tamaki-senpai?" _

_He nodded. "So, Haruhi, do you have an answer?"_

_"I-I guess I could give it a try but-"_

_"Yes!" Tamaki cried out, interrupting her, stopping her from completing her answer. He picked her up and spun her around, Haruhi clutching at his arms, worried he would drop her. "Oh, you won't regret this, I promise! I'll be the best boyfriend ever and you'll be treated like a queen and everything will b perfect. Thank you so much, Haruhi, for giving us a chance." And then, surprising the girl in his arms even more, he kissed her passionately, directly on her lips. Haruhi, still confused by the whole scene, found herself responding to his ardour. Eventually he pulled away and said, an ecstatic smile on his face, "Come, Haruhi, I'll take you home now. You did say you have to make dinner for your father and I must get him to like me or our relationship isn't going to be easy to maintain."_

_"Ah, that's alright. I can walk home." She smiled up at him cutely._

_"Not at all. Now that you are my girlfriend, I will always give you a lift home and even if I can't be in the car with you, my chauffeur will still escort you to your apartment." Before she could protest any more, Tamaki whisked her out of the room, out the front doors to the school and to the black limousine waiting in front of the gate for him._

----------

Haruhi's hand flew to her mouth as she remembered what had happened, a blush stealing into her cheeks as she remembered the kiss.

Another groan escaped her then as she also remembered that Tamaki hadn't gone home after dropping her off. He'd insisted that he had to say in order to talk to her father and clear the air.

That hadn't gone too well.

In fact, for a second she'd been afraid that her father was literally going to kill Tamaki when he arrived at the apartment and found the boy he hated with his arms around Haruhi's waist as she cooked dinner and it had gotten even worse when Tamaki informed her father that they were now dating.

Her father had gone ballistic and had kicked Tamaki out.

He hadn't spoken to her the rest of the night.

She sighed, got out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom to have a shower, taking her school uniform along with her. She showered, got dressed and, with a deep fortifying breath, stepped out of the bathroom and padded to the kitchen, nervously tucking a short lock of hair behind her ear.

When she got to the kitchen, she encountered her father, sitting at the table, nursing a cup of something that smelled like some kind of alcohol and sulkily contemplating his hands. He was dressed in sweatpants and hadn't done his normal beauty regime yet.

He looked up at her approach and simply stared at her as if he was trying to see something that would explain everything. Eventually, he sighed and said petulantly, "I've thought about it and, while I'm not happy with your choice, I won't stand in the way. You can invite that idiot to dinner and I promise I won't kill him." He then mumbled, "Not that I won't be tempted to."

Haruhi, shocked by his relatively easy acceptance of the situation, couldn't do anything but nod and answer, "Of course, dad. If that's what you want to do." Feeling uncomfortable and wanting to get out of here and away from whatever snide comments her father would probably make, Haruhi collected the things she needed for school and quickly hugged her father goodbye. "See you, dad. Get some sleep, okay?"

He stared and asked, "Why are you leaving already? You've still got over an hour until any of your classes start and you haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

She shrugged. "I have something to do and I grabbed an apple. I'll eat it on my way to school." She left the kitchen and at the front door, called back, "I don' know what time I'll be home tonight so don't worry if I'm a later than I usually am. I'll call you, though, if I'm going to be really late. Bye." She hurried out the door, down the steps and towards school.

She was halfway there before she suddenly thought of the host club members' reactions to her and Tamaki dating. She groaned.

How was she supposed to get through today?

It wasn't until the end of host club that Haruhi saw the members' reactions.

When she first saw Hikaru and Kaoru, she'd been wary, unsure if they knew what had happened. It had soon become pretty clear that they had no idea that anything had changed.

No one else, including Kyoya, seemed to be aware either.

Tamaki, as astonishing as it was, seemed to have kept their new relationship status a secret.

She couldn't help but wonder what he was up to.

Knowing Tamaki, he'd probably announce it in some overly-dramatic way, going on about how it was natural for them to be together and how they would now be the 'parents' of the host club.

She shivered.

She didn't know what to do. It was hard to process the fact that she and Tamaki were now dating. After all, she had realised she liked Tamaki in a romantic way but had never thought Tamaki would feel the same and ask her to be his girlfriend.

She was slightly distracted during her designations as Tamaki kept smiling and waving at her. Her guests didn't mind though – they found her distraction adorable and a few even fainted from the far-away look in her eyes.

And now she stood beside Tamaki, his arm around her shoulders, still in shock, as he said, "There has been a significant change in the relationships inside the cub. Kyoya, you are no longer the mother. That position now belongs to Haruhi. She agreed to be my girlfriend last night." He beamed happily.

The others stared in shock at them both, even Kyoya who hadn't thought Tamaki would yet be self-aware enough to realise his feelings for Haruhi went beyond the feelings of a father to his daughter.

Hikaru sagged his shoulders in defeat. He'd known this day would come. He'd known he hadn't really stood a chance. He turned and ran out of the room, followed by Kaoru, who was calling out, "Wait, Hikaru, wait for me."

Hunny leaped on them both, beaming happily. "Yay! You're finally together. You know what we need to do to celebrate – we should all eat cake! Lots and lots of cake! And when you have your one-week anniversary, we should have more cake. All the cake in the world. Yay!" He dropped back from them and went to plead with Kyoya to get more cake.

Mori stood stoically, not saying anything, seemingly impassive. Little did anyone know, on the inside he was seething. Anger and something he vaguely recognized as jealousy roiled through his body, making him itch to throw Tamaki away from Haruhi and take her away from every other guy. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _In and out. In and out. In and out. _He was surprised at the violence of his reaction. He had known he liked Haruhi in a different way to the way Hunny liked her but he hadn't though he'd be this possessive.

He hadn't thought it would make him dangerous.

He hadn't known.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he inclined his head and, ignoring the angry words he really wanted to shout at Tamaki, said, "Congratulations."

Haruhi looked at the others and whispered, "Thank you." Her eyes lingered for a small moment on Mori and something he couldn't read flashed through her eyes.

Tamaki smiled easily. "Why, thank you, Mori-senpai. That means a lot. I'm sure Hikaru will be fine. I knew he would take it hard but he will be fine y tomorrow, I'm certain of it. I knew everyone else would be fine with it, even happy. I'm like that, you know. I understand people. It's a gift." He checked his watch. "Well, we better get going. I'll be taking Haruhi home from now on and I will help Haruhi with dinner. I must make Ranka-san adore me. He cannot hate his future son-in-law. It would ruin everything. Bye. Sleep well." He began to steer Haruhi out, who was complacent only because she was still in a state of shock.

She supposed she should be happy.

After all, the news was taken a lot better than she had expected. 

Now there were no obstacles between her and Tamaki's relationship and that's what she wanted.

Right?

* * *

A/N - Hi everyone. Sorry it took a while to update, I was really busy. And I'm sorry for the slow start. Don't worry, the next chapter skips ahead to get everyone ready for Tamaki's actions. Also, I don't hate Tamaki but I don't think I've read a story with a dark Tamaki and I have read ones like that with the other guys. Sorry to Tamaki lovers too. If you don't like this kind of story, don't read.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters featured in the manga and anime. They are all proprty of Bisco Hatori.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

Haruhi sat on the floor of a janitor's closet, hiding from her boyfriend.

She couldn't do this anymore.

She couldn't continue to be Tamaki's girlfriend.

He'd changed and it wasn't a good sort of change. She preferred the old days of him insisting he was her father and acting like an unreachable king.

Now he was…possessive. He didn't like other men being around her, including the host club members. He got angry and he pressured her.

It wasn't the way she thought it would be.

_He _wasn't the way she thought he would be.

And she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't predict how he would act from one day to the next and it worried her.

She had to end their relationship. There was no other choice.

And she had to end it soon.

School was over for the day and if she wasn't somewhere he couldn't find her, then he would 'escort' her to host club. For the last few days, she'd waited until the last minute to sprint to the Third Music Room so he couldn't walk with her.

It actually gave her some of the only free time she had.

When she was at home, he dropped by and stayed late, sometimes even all night since what had happened a few weeks ago, and if he wasn't there he called and texted her all the time.

He had even forced a new cell phone on her, saying that he didn't want her phone to be from the twins.

And she was pretty sure he had a personal tracker in the phone and in other various items so he would know exactly where she was at all hours of the day and night.

It wasn't normal.

It wasn't a healthy relationship to be in and if she was honest, sometimes it scared her.

She didn't know who to talk to. After all, this was Tamaki Suou she was talking about. He was a first-class gentleman and women swooned when he smiled at them.

Maybe she was overreacting.

She probably was, in fact, but she knew she had to end it and end it soon.

Today was Tuesday.

She would tell him on Friday after school.

She peeked at her watch and saw it was time to get to the Host Club. She stepped from the closet and sprinted the few corridors to the room, feeling happier and more settled then she had in a long time. Now that she had finally made a decision, everything seemed better.

She walked in and was immediately enveloped in a pair of grasping arms.

Tamaki.

"Where were you? You've almost been late every day for the last week and I can never find you," he scolded, his hands gripping her tightly.

She closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Tamaki. I just had some things to do." She peeked at him, bit her lip and whispered, "Um, Tamaki, I was wondering if I could come to your place after school on Friday. I need to talk to you about some things. Is that okay?"

He smiled, a seductive quality to it. "Of course. We haven't had much alone time for the past few nights with your father being home. I've missed you. And you've missed me too, haven't you?"

Haruhi pretended not to hear his question and smiled at the other host members. She disentangled herself from his arms and said, "Hi, guys. I made it on time."

Greetings came from each. The twins walked forward and patted her shoulder.

At the action, her eyes grew sad and a fleeting frown crossed her face. Tamaki had made them stop hugging her as they usually did. He didn't like them touching her in any way but he couldn't stop it completely so he'd only told them not to hug her anymore. Surprisingly, they'd listened and hadn't squeezed her between them for two months.

She couldn't believe it was true but she actually missed it.

She wasn't as close to any of the others as she used to be anymore and it was Tamaki who caused it.

She missed them and couldn't wait to get them back as her friends.

Mori stood at the back of the room and frowned.

Haruhi was different and it worried him.

He knew Tamaki had demanded her to be closer to him; to pull away from Mori and the others.

Mori saw the sadness that often entered her eyes and then left as fast as it had appeared. He saw worry and the expression on her face whenever Tamaki was around.

He smothered her and only Mori saw it.

Today, however, he saw something different and it gave him hope.

It was as if she had made a decision about something and it gave her peace, a peace she had been lacking for a few months now.

He hoped it helped.

He hoped she would come back to them.

Truthfully, he hoped Haruhi would break up with Tamaki.

He didn't want her to be with Tamaki because he wanted her for himself, a selfish wish but his wish just the same.

Maybe, maybe it could even come true.

Maybe.

* * *

A/N - Sorry it took me a while to update. This chapter got deleted so I had to rewrite it. It's also quite short. Sorry about that. I've been very happy with the reviews I've been getting and I just wanted to say thank you. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters featured in the manga and anime. They are all proprty of Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Haruhi nervously stepped into the Suou estate on Friday afternoon. Tamaki came up behind her and shut the door firmly. She took her shoes off as he did the same and placed them next to his on the floor.

She looked around, surprised at how silent the place was. Normally it was a hive of activity with maids and butlers and other servants scurrying around at all hours of the day and night.

She was about to comment on the lack of human occupants when Tamaki grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to his rooms.

He headed straight to his large, four-posted bed with its red and white silk covers, excited for what he thought was about to happen.

She sat there, feeling uncomfortable.

She knew what she had to do and she wasn't sure how he would take it.

She wasn't sure at all.

"Now, Haruhi," he sat beside her, "what shall we do?" He smiled expectantly.

She opened her mouth, telling herself she was ready and that this was the perfect time but nothing came out and Tamaki went on before she could regroup.

"Ok, how about I decide? We'll watch a movie, cuddle together and then see where that leads us. A buffet is waiting for us downstairs and I'm sure you're starving. Let's go."

Just as he made to stand up, Haruhi blurted out, "Wait. I don't want – "

"Oh, you're right. We'll eat later. Right now all we need is to spend time together. You know, even though I was clueless for a long time, I really do love you, Haruhi. I hate other men being near you, staring at you, longing for you. I can't help it. You're so perfect and you –"

"Tamaki, wait," she interrupted.

He turned to look at her, still smiling. "What is it, Haruhi?"

"I don't…I don't think we should, uh, go out anymore," she said softly, staring at the floor, absently thinking that the carpet in Tamaki's room was very soft and fluffy.

He stared at her with a shocked expression. "What? Why?"

"When you told me how you felt about me and that you wanted to be my boyfriend, I was shocked. I never actually said yes, I had doubts and questions, but you assumed and you were so happy that I-I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure how I felt about you until a week ago and even then I was confused. I really only see you as a friend, Tamaki. I'm sorry." She peeked at him and saw the multitude of expressions crossing his handsome face. Confusion. Realisation. And then sadness and anger fought for dominance.

"Why, Haruhi? Why are you doing this? Why are you _saying _this? I thought you loved me. We gave ourselves to each other. We lost out virginity to each other, just a little while ago. How could you have done that if you don't love me in that way? Please, tell me why you're doing this!"

"I told you why. I'm so sorry but I can't be your girlfriend anymore." Tears welled in her eyes but she blinked them back. "I can't help how I feel, Tamaki. I do care about you. Just not in the way you want me to."

He turned away from her and stalked the room, stopping in front of the wall on the opposite side of the room. His fist struck out and hit the wall with a loud _bang_.

Haruhi, desperate to fill the silence and not knowing what else to say, asked with a false brightness, "So, Tamaki, why were there no servants around to cater to our every whim? Were they busy or something?"

"Yes, normally, but they all have the day off today. I wanted to spend the day with only you around and I thought you would want that too," he answered automatically in a distracted tone of voice.

"Oh." She didn't know how to respond to that.

"Yes. We're all…all alone." His expression went thoughtful.

Haruhi suddenly felt inexplicably nervous, which made absolutely no sense. Tamaki was the kind of guy a girl would always be safe around. He would never hurt a woman, especially her, even if he was angry or upset at her.

Right?

"Um, I guess I better get going now. You don't want to be around me right now, I'm sure. I'm-I can show myself out. I don't want to trouble you. Goodbye, Tamaki." She got up from her chair and headed over to the door but suddenly found Tamaki blocking her way. Under her shocked gaze, he turned the key that rested in the lock on the door and then took it out, placing it in the side pocket of his jeans.

"No," he decreed simply. "I don't want you to go. I know you love me, Haruhi. I'm sure of it. However, I think you've forgotten this because we've only had a small amount of time together lately and I haven't spent enough time showing you how much you mean to me. You just have to remember how good we are together and everything will be fine between us, just like how it was before. I'll _make_ you remember." He grabbed her and pushed her back onto the bed. Haruhi tried to get up, fear setting in, but Tamaki was immediately on top of her. He ripped the buttons of her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. He threw it aside and pulled her black tank top up over her head.

"Stop! Please, Tamaki, please stop," she pleaded. "Don't do this. Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Haruhi," he explained patiently, as if talking to a young child. "Don't worry so much. You'll enjoy it as you always have before."

He finished undressing her, not seeming to hear her desperate pleas. He tied her hands to the bedposts with her own clothes and then clambered off the bed to take his own clothes off. He rejoined her on the bed and whispered, "You'll realise you do love me, Haruhi. You will." His hands ran over her body roughly, leaving marks behind on her skin, his eyes alight with harsh lust. He pried her legs apart and entered her roughly, causing Haruhi to cry out in pain.

"No! Tamaki, don't! Please, oh god, please stop," she finished on a sob.

But he didn't stop for a long time, not until the early hours of the next morning.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated in a few months. My computer wasn't working and had to get fixed. Thank you for the reviews and everything. The next chapter should be up in the next few days. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters featured in the manga and anime. They are all proprty of Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Haruhi walked home in a daze, holding her ripped shirt closed over her tank top. Her big, chocolate brown eyes were dull and fearful. She flinched at the smallest sounds and cowered from threatening shadows.

Tamaki had untied her only half an hour ago. He'd offered to get one of his chauffeurs to drive her home but she'd refused and left straight away after getting dressed. She couldn't believe how casual he'd been, as if nothing had happened, as if he'd never raped her.

Haruhi entered her apartment just as the sun rose and went immediately to have a shower. She undressed and stepped in, flinching when the cold water pelted her. She fiddled with the knobs and was satisfied when near-boiling water cascaded from the shower-head.

She huddled in the corner of the shower and scrubbed and scrubbed her skin until it looked red and raw. She watched traces of blood run from her body and go down the drain and was assaulted by the horrible memories. She shivered despite the hot water pelting her small body.

How was she supposed to face him on Monday?

What did she do?

And if she told, who would believe her? This was Tamaki who had done this and he was loved by everyone at that school. He was everything there and she was nothing. She wasn't rich or powerful or anything at all like Tamaki. Besides, everyone outside the host club still thought she was a boy.

There was no way she could tell.

Haruhi shook her head and leant her head on the tiles. She couldn't concentrate enough to think about what to do yet. She would decide what to do when she was calmer.

She turned the water off and got out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the towel-rack and wrapping it around herself.

She still didn't feel clean and panic began to build inside her.

Everything that had happened hit in one hard strike and she stumbled to her room and collapsed on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why?" she cried. "Why did you do this to me?" Her tears eventually began to abate and she stumbled to her feet and pulled on her comfiest pajamas, dropping the towel on the floor, for the moment uncaring of something so trivial. She flung herself under the bedcovers and succumbed to exhaustion.

Two hours after Haruhi fell asleep, Ryoji a.k.a Ranka Fujioka entered the apartment, yawning hugely. He had been at work since three in the afternoon the day before and apart from a few quick naps, hadn't slept at all.

He frowned when he saw how lifeless and heard how silent his home was.

Where was Haruhi?

Based on previous experience with his daughter after he had such a long shift, he'd expected her to be waiting for him at the table with his breakfast already made for him.

He went to the kitchen and checked the fridge for a note from his daughter. If she went out and she wasn't able to tell him in person, she always left a note so he wouldn't worry. Finding none, he walked to her bedroom, inched the door open and peeked inside. He saw her lying on her stomach, fast asleep.

He watched his daughter for a few moments, a soft smile on his face.

He loved her so much. She was all he had left and he cherished the fact that he had her as a daughter. She was the best anyone could hope to have and he was very proud of his little girl.

Haruhi shifted and turned her head, her eyes slowly beginning to open.

"Hey, Dad," Haruhi whispered when she saw her father standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "Did you just get home from work?"

"Oh, hello, dear. Yes, I only just got home. Why are you still in bed though? I expected you to be up by this time. Normally you're an early riser. Don't you feel well?"

She snatched onto that explanation and faked a cough, although truthfully it was partially true. She did feel horrible. "No, Dad, I don't feel well. I think I'm sick. If anyone from the host club calls, please tell them I'm too sick to hang out with them this weekend but I'll see them at school on Monday."

"What about that idiot Tamaki? After all, he's your…boyfriend," Ranka grumbled, a low snarl emitting from his chest.

At the sound of his name, Haruhi flinched slightly. Her father didn't seem to notice so she said calmly, "Uh, the same goes with him. T-tam-he and I broke up. It just happened yesterday and if he calls or tries to see me, it could be awkward. We need this weekend to get over the end of our relationship." She smiled brightly at her father, who couldn't contain his joy at the news and who also didn't notice how fake her smile was.

"Oh, really? That's such a shame," he said in a tone of voice that made the words a blatant lie.

"It's all right, Dad. I know you never liked him." And it turns out you were right not to. "So can you do that for me?"

"Of course. You just rest. I'll bring you in some water and medicine." He turned and was already marching to the kitchen when he heard Haruhi calling out to him.

"I've already had some medicine, Dad, but I would like some water."

Ranka jumped at the chance to look after his daughter and raced to do as she asked. Haruhi watched him with a tolerant smile on her face and, pulling the covers over her body, went back to sleep, praying that she wouldn't dream of what had happened.

When Ranka skipped into the room a few minutes later, he found Haruhi curled up under the covers in a little ball, fast asleep and breathing steadily.

He tiptoed out of the room and closed the door with a paternal smile creasing his lips.

He yawned and headed to his room to sleep for a few hours.

* * *

_Hello everyone. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad people like my story. This chapter is a bit short - sorry. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters featured in the manga and anime. They are all proprty of Bisco Hatori. If I did own it, I'd have Mori to myself.

* * *

Haruhi walked into her classroom and found Hikaru and Kaoru already seated at their desks. She took her seat between them, startling them out of their daydreams.

"Haruhi!" they cried out as one. "Are you all better now?" They hugged her between them tightly, clutching desperately, so relieved they felt like they could cry.

A part of her winced at being touched but she ignored it, not wanting anything to really change.

"I'm fine," she said in a carefully bored voice. "It was just a cold."

"But, Haruhi, you didn't even talk to us over the weekend," they whined. "Ranka-san just said that you were sick and didn't feel like talking to anyone."

"And that we'd see you on Monday," Hikaru added by himself.

She smiled at them, an empty smile. "Sorry, guys. I was sick and didn't feel like being around anyone. I didn't mean to make you guys worry."

They stopped hugging her and stared, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, you're acting weird."

"Um, I…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. She couldn't tell the truth and even if she could, it would not be right now, in front of everyone. Then she knew what to say and beckoned them closer. "I broke up with Tamaki on the weekend and it feels kind of strange," she whispered.

"What?" They cried in shock. "He never told us that! Why did you do it? Was he a bad boyfriend? Does this mean you'll hang out with us again?"

She fended off the questions with a nod at their classmates. "I'll tell you about it later, maybe during lunch or something. Class is starting in a moment."

Identical pouts crossed their lips before they settled back in their seats as the teacher came in and called the class to order.

"Fine but you better tell us about it later," Hikaru whispered.

Haruhi nodded and then concentrated on the teacher.

She hadn't thought of that.

What had Tamaki told the others? Did he still think they were together? And what would he do when he found out his actions hadn't changed anything?

She gritted her teeth and firmed her lips.

It didn't matter.

He hadn't changed her mind. Not even the horror of what he did had changed that.

She wouldn't take it back.

And he couldn't force her to either.

She entered the Third Music room slowly, nervously looking around for any danger. She almost screamed when a small blur lunged at her but quickly forced herself to calm down as she knew it was only Hunny-senpai greeting her so enthusiastically.

She had to be careful.

Certain members of the Host Club were very perceptive and she couldn't let them see anything to make them suspicious.

She had to act the same as she had before Tamaki asked to be her boyfriend.

It was the only way she could think to deal with this.

"Hey, Hunny-senpai," she said, ruffling his hair.

"Haru-chan, you're all better! Me and Takashi were really worried when we heard you were sick, weren't we, Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

Kyoya stepped forward. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Do you need any medications or such? I could get some for you if you wish."

_And probably add the costs of those medicines to my debt. _"No thank you, Kyoya-senpai. I'm much better now." She looked around the room. "Um, where's T-Tamaki-senpai?" she asked with affected casualness.

"Tamaki? Oh, he'll be here shortly. He forgot to do some homework and he was told by the teacher to stay behind and complete it." He frowned and seemed to think back over her words. "Wait. Why did you call him 'senpai'? You haven't called him that in a long time, since before you started dating."

"Uh, he didn't tell you, Kyoya-senpai? I broke up with him on Friday."

Kyoya looked at her, considering. "No, he didn't tell me. How did he take it?"

Haruhi's breath left her lungs. _Well, let's see, he went crazy and r-raped me!_ "Um, he was sad, you know, over-the-top as you'd expect and he didn't seem to believe me. I hope, after using the weekend to think it all over, he'll realize that I meant it." She smiled brightly. "I'd hate if things were awkward between us. After all, that wouldn't be good for the club."

"Hmm." Kyoya studied her and Haruhi was afraid he would question her some more but he was distracted when Tamaki strutted into the club, pouting. Haruhi froze and clenched her hands, terrified.

He stopped abruptly when he saw Haruhi and he smiled, heading straight towards her. "Oh, Haruhi, I was so worried. Your father told me you were sick and that you weren't seeing or speaking to anyone." He went to hug her and Haruhi snapped out of her state and leapt away from him.

She couldn't bear for him to touch her.

"Uh, s-senpai, yes, I was sick. Sorry." _I shouldn't have to apologize to you about anything! _You_ should beg _me_ to forgive you! _

"Senpai? Why are you calling me 'senpai' again?" Tamaki asked, a puzzled look in his eyes.

"We broke up, remember?"

A dark, angry look crossed his face but was gone in the next second. "Oh, that's right. Still, you don't need to call me senpai. We're past that now."

He'd glossed right over the break-up, as if it wasn't important or as if it wasn't permanent.

And Haruhi understood in that second.

Tamaki believed they would get back together. He believed she would take him back. He didn't believe he'd done anything wrong.

Haruhi looked at him with horrified eyes and opened her mouth to say something, anything, when Kyoya had a look at the time and said, "Everyone, it's time to get ready. The girls will be here soon."

The hosts ran around, getting everything ready.

Haruhi walked to the kitchen, got some more tea cups to place at each station and was putting them on a tray when a sound behind her had her spinning around to see Tamaki standing in front of the closed door. This action was too much like what he had done in his room and she shrank back from him, terrified that he would try to attack her again. _No! Stay strong! Don't let him see how much he scares you. _She straightened up and looked Tamaki in the eye. "What can I do for you, Tamaki? Do you need some tea cups?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Us." He stepped closer to her and leant down to kiss her in one smooth, quick motion.

Haruhi scrambled away from him and stood next to the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed at him. "I told you that we are broken up. I told you to stay away from me. Do you really think I'd want anything to do with you after what you did to me? Stay the hell away from me, you perverted loser, or I'll do something drastic. You disgust me." She rubbed her head and scoffed at herself. "You know, I never thought you were the type of person to do what you did but you sure proved me wrong. And now I know what you are really like. A sick, cruel man who rapes a girl they claim to love."

"Don't say that! It wasn't like that. I _didn't _do anything bad to you. I didn't rape you." The way he said it, she knew he was trying to convince himself he hadn't done anything wrong. And to him, maybe he really believed he hadn't.

"Oh, please. You know exactly what you did. I said no! All during that day and that night, I _begged_ you to stop." Her voice cracked but she determinedly went on. "I said no, Tamaki, and you didn't respect it. You kept going, no matter what I did or what I said. You're a monster and I can never forgive you."

"Haruhi, don't –"

"Save it. Stay away from me. Just stay away and leave me alone." She quickly grabbed the tray and strode out of the room, back to the safety and bustle of the host club where she knew he couldn't hurt her.

She pasted a smile on her face and resolved to get through this.

She was strong and she could do this.

She had no other choice.

* * *

_So, another chapter. Sorry if this is moving a bit slowly. Enjoy and review. Please. _


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few weeks, Haruhi avoided Tamaki and hung out with the rest of the host club.

But she was always careful.

She had to be.

Sometimes she'd see the others look at her, worry in their eyes. She'd see them wondering about her, trying to figure out what was different about her.

None of them were stupid and they could all see something was wrong but she didn't confide in them and she assured them she was fine if any of them questioned her.

A part of her wondered if her continued silence was right; wondered if telling the truth wouldn't be better.

But then she would see how the other boys interacted with Tamaki and she watched the girls swoon and sparkle in his presence and it hit her all over again that he was admired, loved by all and part of a powerful, wealthy family while she was merely a poor commoner who had no proof of what he'd done.

Who would believe her?

And so she went through the motions every day, never showing that she spent most nights huddled in her bed, kept awake by nightmares.

She learned to hide the bags under her eyes using artful appliance of makeup.

The makeup kit her father had given her last Christmas was definitely coming in handy now.

But she knew they were suspicious.

She knew they could tell something was wrong.

And this may have gone on for months longer except eventually Tamaki forced the issue and confronted her when they were out in the gardens playing another game of hide and seek. She'd waited for Tamaki to run and hide and then she'd gone in the opposite direction. She's thought everything was fine until she realized he had doubled back and followed her to where she was hiding.

"Haruhi."

His voice jarred her and had her breath coming out in terrified pants. She 'd looked up from where she'd crouched on the ground to see him standing over her, looking so much bigger than her that it made her consider screaming and fleeing.

She slowly stood up, ignoring his hand. "What is it, senpai?"

"You're ignoring me and I don't like it. I haven't wanted to seem like a crazy ex-boyfriend so I haven't said anything but now I can't help it."

"What do you call this? You followed me."

"It was my only option. You can't keep avoiding me forever," he said angrily.

His anger reminded her of another afternoon a few weeks ago and she almost shrank away from him but stopped herself. "Can't I? I told you to stay away from me."

"I can't and I won't. I don't see why you're so angry. I've left you alone to calm down and now you should be okay. I don't think I did anything wrong and I also think it's time to get back together."

She gaped at him. "Get back together? Are you crazy? I will never date you again. You may have convinced yourself you did nothing wrong but that doesn't matter because you did, you actually did. I didn't want to. I said no. And you should have respected that. You should have accepted my decision. I didn't deserve what happened. Just because you think it's okay doesn't mean it is."

"I only did what we'd already done together. We'd already made love and I only wanted to prove to you that we are meant to love another. I love you and I know you love me too. If you didn't, you would never have agreed to sleeping with me in the first place."

Haruhi suddenly cracked. "You pushed me into it!" she shouted. She took a deep breath and continued in a quieter voice. "I wasn't ready to sleep with you but you kept pressuring me and complaining and I just couldn't deal with it anymore so I gave in and said yes. And I truly realized you're not the kind, generous, gentlemanly person I always thought you were. Now I can't even look at you without feeling like throwing up and screaming out, in front of everyone, that you raped me, repeatedly, and that you didn't care when I pleaded with you to stop. You didn't care. When I've read about men who do that sort of thing, I've always thought to myself how lucky I am that I didn't know anyone who would be capable of doing that. I felt comforted when I thought of how good and gentlemanly all of you were. However you are not like that. And I should tell and maybe I will eventually. Do you get that? Do you understand what you've done to me? I can't help but wonder about every guy I meet." She rubbed her head and looked at him with accusing eyes. "You know, senpai, I never would have fathomed you'd be capable of hurting any girl. Especially me." She pushed past him and walked away, fighting tears and praying that he wouldn't follow her.

She couldn't bear the thought of dealing with him anymore today.

She couldn't take this anymore.

Tamaki's actions today showed her that he wouldn't leave her alone, that he wouldn't stay away and that he didn't see how he'd hurt her.

She'd have to tell the other hosts what happened.

Maybe they wouldn't believe her. Maybe they would be hard to convince.

But she couldn't let that stop her anymore.

What if Tamaki hurt someone else? And she could have stopped it? Then she'd have to live with that guilt for the rest of her life.

And she wouldn't do that to herself. She deserved more than that from life.

She'd tell the other hosts the next moment she was alone with them, without Tamaki there to interfere or stop her in any way.

One way or another, they'd know what the Host Club King was really like.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer** - I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That honour belongs to Hatori Bisco._

_**Sorry about the wait. My computer had to be fixed and i couldn't access my story for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. I really appreciate my reviewers. **_

* * *

When Haruhi woke the next morning, her resolve to tell her friends what Tamaki had done to her hadn't abated.

She was still scared, still ashamed deep in her heart, but she'd made up her mind and she wouldn't let Tamaki get away with hurting her, with raping her. Even if no one believed her, she would know she'd tried.

She'd do her best and hope it was enough.

She'd tell them when school was over, after host club had finished. That way, everyone would be there and Tamaki couldn't do anything to her. She would be safe from whatever else he might try to do.

That day, she went through the motions automatically. She did all her work and only those closest to her noticed something within her had changed.

"What's up?" Kaoru whispered between classes.

"I'll tell you later," she replied in a low voice, turning to focus as their math teacher entered the classroom.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances behind Haruhi's back but then they both simply shrugged and got their homework out.

After classes finished, she went directly to the library. She had to pick up a few books and didn't have a lot of time before the host club opened for business. She got caught at the library, however, when the librarian asked her to help put some books back on the shelves.

By the time she had finished helping the librarian and found the three books she needed, Haruhi was fifteen minutes late for the club and so she hurried to the third music room, lugging her heavy schoolbag with her.

"Hey…guys, I…know I'm late…and I'm sorry but…I got held…up," she explained, panting with exertion, as she entered the room and shut the door behind her.

Silence was all that greeted her.

There was no one else in the room but her.

She looked around, frowning at the emptiness, and dropped her schoolbag on the floor.

"Where is everyone?" she wondered out loud. She stepped further into the room and looked around carefully, thinking maybe they were hiding from her or something. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out loudly, listening to her voice echoing through the room.

There was no answer.

She turned, deciding that there was no point in staying, when she noticed the door of the third music room was guarded by Tamaki standing in front of it, effectively blocking her escape.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily, using that anger to cover her rapidly-growing fear.

He smiled, a malicious glint in his violet eyes. "Oh, just standing here. What about you? Didn't you get my message? I thought I sent it only about, oh, thirty minutes ago. Host club isn't open for business today. You see, as it turns out, Kyoya, the twins, Hunny and Mori were all called out at the last minute for a meeting of some kind. It should take a while more, at least an hour, probably longer and an announcement circled the school saying we would be closed for the day. Of course, we all knew you would become so absorbed in the library that you wouldn't here the announcement and wouldn't check for the text, and as I wasn't needed for the meeting, I assured the others I would find you and tell you. Wasn't that just wonderful of me to do?"

"Uh, yeah. I didn't read the text and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'll get go–"

"Oh, there's no inconvenience." He looked at her slyly. "And I didn't really send you a text message. I only pretended. Of course, the others couldn't know that, could they?"

His words echoed in her head and instilled even more fear. "Um, I really have to get going now. Have to get home to cook dinner and all that. Bye, senpai. Have a good night." She waved at him and tried to walk around him but he moved with her and blocked her way yet again. She looked up at him, trying to calm the pounding of her heart.

Haruhi was scared. Scared that the boy she'd once trusted so much would hurt her again; would try to break her again. She couldn't, didn't want to believe he'd do anything else to her. "Please let me pass, Tamaki-senpai. Please," she pleaded in a soft, shaky voice.

He looked down at her, studied her, and for a moment she thought he'd let her go without incident.

But then he smiled again, a chilling lust-filled smile that sent horrible shivers down her spine. He shook his head and stepped toward her. He gripped her arms and propelled her to the smaller back room, the room furthest from the double doors of the main room, ignoring her desperate struggles.

"Help!" she screamed but was cut off by Tamaki looping an arm around her neck and placing his hand over her mouth.

He _tsked _in her ear. "Now, now, Haruhi, hush. We don't want to disturb any other students who happen to be around, now do we?"

She struggled more wildly against him, terrified. She had to fight as hard as she could.

She wouldn't let this happen again. She wouldn't!

She kicked out with her feet and connected hard with his knee. He cursed and lost his hold on her. She didn't waste any time, running away from his clutches and out the door. She heard him call out her name and ran faster much faster than she'd ever run before.

Out in the hallway and almost to the corner, she saw the other members of the host club heading to the club room. They spotted her and called out to her with worried voices but she ignored them and kept going.

She had to get away.

When she reached the first floor, she swerved into a girl's bathroom and hid in one of the stalls.

Her friends would try to follow her but if they didn't see her soon, they'd assume she was too far away to follow further. Besides, they'd want to talk to Tamaki and ask why she had run from him.

She'd leave soon.

She would go to a place she felt at peace and also where she felt safe. She'd hide there for a while.

Ten minutes later, she decided it was safe to go and fled the school.

She just wanted to be alone.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed this. More should be coming soon. _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer** - I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That honour belongs to Hatori Bisco._

_**I hope you enjoy this story. I really appreciate my reviewers. Sorry if the story seems slow.  
**_

* * *

Takashi, after standing motionless for a few moments from shock, raced after Haruhi but by the time he made it to the end of the corridor, he couldn't see her fleeing figure anymore. He searched for a minute longer but he couldn't find her and so retraced his steps. He had something to take care of. Steeling himself, he strode to the club room – to the place he just knew she'd been running from.

He entered the room, vaguely aware of his friends following him, and all he saw was Tamaki standing in the middle of the room, bent over and rubbing his right knee.

Tamaki.

Of course it was him.

The twins had entered behind Takashi but now they pushed to the front and stood across from each other and around Tamaki. Kyoya stood a little apart from them and was looking at a schoolbag Takashi recognised as Haruhi's. Hunny had moved so that he flanked Tamaki from the back.

Tamaki was deftly surrounded, something done unconsciously by the other hosts.

"Tamaki."

Takashi's deep voice startled Tamaki and straightened him so he stood tall. "Hello, everyone. What are you doing here? I didn't think the meeting would be over so soon."

"Neither did we," Hikaru said shortly.

The twins, Kyoya and Hunny all looked at Takashi and he immediately understood. They were going to let him lead the interrogation.

He nodded to show he understood and then stared at the blond king of the host club with dark, angry and suspicious eyes. "Why did Haruhi run from you, Tamaki?"

Tamaki smiled a bright, uncaring smile. "Whatever are you talking about, Mori-senpai?"

"She was here. We all saw her running away and you are the only one in here. So what did you do to make her run away, clearly terrified?"

"Oh, Mori-senpai," he whined, "what could I have done? I'm a gentlemen and I could never do anything bad to any woman. Evidently, my princess is upset. Oh, I know." He snapped his fingers and wailed, "Maybe the yakuza's after her! Just before she left she got a phone call and it made her very upset. Maybe that's why she ran. Maybe she has urgent business to take care of – if she doesn't go to them, they'll kill her father. Oh, we must save her!" His usual over-the-top delusions and rants lacked real concern and sincerity so he ceased. He gave Takashi a considering look. "If you're so worried about Haruhi, why didn't you go after her? She's not very fast. I'd think you would be able to catch her easily."

"I tried," Takashi snapped angrily. "I was shocked by her sudden and panicked appearance and by the time I got moving, I'd lost her. And she was moving quite fast – much faster than I would have thought her capable of. Still, you're right, I should have been able to catch her. She must have hidden in an empty room or something." He stopped, stunned by how many words he'd spoken. It was, to say the least, extremely uncharacteristic of him to speak at all, let alone make what amounted to a speech.

"Hmm." Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't know why Haruhi was upset. Her father really could have gotten in trouble or even fallen ill. Her apartment could have burnt down. Why do you assume _I_ am the cause of her, what was it, fear?"

Because I don't trust you, Takashi thought. Because she's been different ever since she broke up with you and she's hiding something.

And I know you're hiding something too.

"Just a feeling," he said instead.

"A feeling," Tamaki repeated, a sneer briefly crossing his lips before it was gone and his usual princely, joyful expression was on his face.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He'd seen the fleeting sneer and the bad feeling in his stomach grew.

Who was this person standing before him? It wasn't the Tamaki he knew. There was something mocking – cruel maybe – about him and it wasn't something Kyoya was used to in Tamaki.

He cleared his throat and walked over to place his hand on Takashi's shoulder, seeing the big man's anger and the suspicious looks he was directing at Tamaki. "Come, let's go. Oh, and Tamaki, that doesn't include you," he said casually, looking at Tamaki. "I forgot to tell you when we first arrived as I was slightly distracted so forgive me. The Chairman wishes to see you. I don't know why, I'm afraid. You'll have to find out for yourself. Better hurry. The Chairman doesn't like to be kept waiting, even by his own son." He tried a half-hearted smirk. "Maybe especially by his own son."

Tamaki pouted but moved to follow his father's directive. He said over his shoulder, "Tell Haruhi I said hi and that I hope she feels better. I'm sure she'll be happy that I'm thinking of her even though, unfortunately, I can't be there. _Au revoir, mes amis_." He opened the door and slipped from the room.

The hosts listened as Tamaki's footsteps moved away from the club room. After they had faded completely, there was a tentative silence.

"What the hell's going on?" Takashi suddenly exploded, shocking – and scaring – the others. He trembled violently and clenched his fists, fighting to control himself. He'd been fighting this anger for a long time now and it was getting harder to hold it in. "Both of them are acting strangely." His eyes were fierce as he turned to each of his friends in turn. "What's going on with them?"

"I don't know," Kyoya admitted, "but I do know what you mean, Mori-senpai." He pushed his glasses aside and rubbed his forehead. "We can all see the changes and, as hard as it may seem to accept, I don't trust Tamaki anymore. None of us do, in fact. I'm…worried…that he may have done something to Haruhi." He shook his head. "I almost can't believe it. How the hell could that idiot change so much? What's happened to him? He loves Haruhi, of that I am sure, but what has he done to her?"

And that was what scared them all.

What exactly had their king done to their princess?

She was scared, jumpy almost, and they'd never seen her that way outside of when there was a storm.

They believed Tamaki to be the cause of that fear and it was tearing them apart inside.

Tamaki – the quintessential gentlemen, the man they had once thought any woman would be safe with – was now the person they suspected deep down of somehow hurting Haruhi, the girl he had long-loved, even if he hadn't known it at first.

They had to get Haruhi to tell them what was wrong.

Only then could they help her.

Only then could they know if they needed to take drastic action against a certain blond idiot host.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed this. More should be coming soon._**

**_Please review and tell me how I can improve and what you like and everything.  
_**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey readers paigey here. **

**I'm sorry if you got your hopes up but I'm afraid it may be a while longer until I can upload the next chapter. Right now I don't have a computer so I have to use my school's one and I don't get enough time with all my homework and assignments and things. I'm really sorry :( Just wait a little longer until I get a new computer. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, it's finally up. Sorry :) I'm in year 12 and i've also had some health and computer issues. Thank you all for being so patient! I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

_Disclaimer - I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters (although I really want to :) ) - they are all the property of Bisco Hatori_

* * *

Takashi ran through the park near Haruhi's apartment and called out sporadically for Haruhi.

He and the other hosts – with the exception of Tamaki – had all split up to search for her as she had left her cell phone at school in her bag, which meant they couldn't track her electronically.

Takashi had elected himself to search in the area closest to Haruhi's home and had raced off immediately after that. With Haruhi in need the way he knew she was, he couldn't wait around any longer and so he didn't know where the others were searching.

He wanted – no, he _had_ to – find her.

She needed him.

Abruptly, he skidded to a halt, looking off into the bushes and trees to the left of the path. He couldn't see anything in there that was out of the ordinary but with that same instinct that had known where Mitsukuni was at Kyoya's family's nature resort/water park, he knew that Haruhi was in there, huddling up and trying to disappear, to forget the turbulence that raged inside her.

He stepped off the path and into the thick brush and grass. He stood straight and still, and closed his eyes so that he could listen for any sort of sound that came from Haruhi.

He would know if he heard her.

A small whimper reached his ears and Takashi followed the sound to a clump of bushes off to his right. He pulled the branches apart and found Haruhi curled up and trembling on the ground. His heart broke at the pitiful picture such a usually strong, capable girl made.

He knelt beside her to brush her bangs gently off her face, smoothing it back. She was always pale but now she was nearly white, with a blue tinge to her skin and the bags he had first noticed a week ago were more pronounced than before.

She flinched back from his touch and opened her eyes to stare into his own eyes. "Mori-senpai," she mumbled brokenly. "I can't move. I tried to get up before but I couldn't move."

"It's okay. I'll take you home. Can I pick you up, Haruhi?" He waited for her weak nod before picking her up bridal-style. He noticed her schoolbag but didn't want to jostle her anymore by leaning down and picking it up. He'd tell Kyoya to get it on his way to Haruhi's home. He cradled her gently in his arms and set off quickly for her apartment. At her door, he asked for her keys and upon receiving them, unlocked and opened the door of the empty apartment. He ignored Haruhi's attempts to leave his arms to stand on her own two feet and took her to her bedroom where he placed her on her bed, tucking the covers around her. "Rest," he ordered in a soft voice. "Do you want anything? Some tea or water?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you," she croaked. "I just want to sleep." When he was about to leave, she stopped him with a hand grabbing his jacket. "Thank you, Mori-senpai. For bringing me home, for caring." She smiled, a small but genuine smile that made Takashi's heart throb.

It was the first truly genuine smile she had flashed for what felt like years.

Mori smiled down at her and said softly, "You're welcome. Now sleep." He left her room and went to lean against the counter in the kitchen. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and called Kyoya.

"Did you find her, Mori-senpai?" Kyoya asked immediately.

"Yes. We're at her apartment now. She's sleeping. Go that park we frequent near he home. I had to leave her schoolbag behind some bushes. Just look for the bushes that have been disturbed."

"Okay. I'll call the others, we'll go get her bag, and then we'll all be there shortly. See you soon, Mori-senpai." He hung up and Mori closed his phone and placed it on the counter behind him.

He started moving around the kitchen, looking for any kind of note from Ranka, knowing from experience that he often left Haruhi notes if he was going to be working or out late. He found one on a notepad stuck to the fridge.

'_Haruhi, my darling daughter, I won't be home until tomorrow morning so be good and no parties __ xoxo Love your adoring father.'_

He smiled slightly at the note, glad Haruhi had such a loving father and also thinking it was probably a good thing that Ranka wouldn't be back tonight.

He dreaded what was to come. He wasn't sure what he would do – what he'd be capable of – if he learned that Tamaki had hurt Haruhi.

Even just the thought of it made his blood boil.

If Tamaki had done anything untoward to Haruhi, had hurt her in any way, then it wouldn't matter how powerful and wealthy his family was. Nothing would be able to protect him from Takashi's wrath. And he was certain Mitsukuni, Kyoya and the twins would feel the same way.

If he had hurt her, Tamaki wouldn't get away with it.

Takashi set about making some tea for the others when they arrived and placed five cups on a tray. If Haruhi woke up and decided she wanted a cup of tea as well, he'd make her one then.

Just as everything was nearly read – only the hot water had to be poured into the cups – the doorbell sounded and Takashi went to open door to see the expected visitors waiting outside. He nodded at them in greeting and stood aside, waiting as they filed past him into the apartment and through to the low dining table they always used when they came to Haruhi's. Once they were all inside, Takashi closed and locked the front door, collected the tray – laden with cups, spoons, the kettle, milk, lemon slices and sugar cubes – and took his spot at one end of the table.

"Mori-senpai, has she said anything yet?" Kyoya questioned from his place at the other end of the table.

He shook his head. "I found her lying behind those bushes at the park and put her straight to bed when we got here. She was cold and exhausted – in no condition to talk. I could tell she needed some sleep before she talks to us."

"Oh, by the way," Mitsukuni cried. "We found her bag." He pointed to where it rested beside the couch. "It wasn't too hard to find." He patted Takashi's hand paternally. "And it was a good idea to let Haruhi go to sleep and rest. She has been looking tired lately."

Hikaru glared moodily into his mug and stirred it absently. "What exactly are we going to ask Haruhi? _How_ are we going to ask her?"

Kaoru looped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "I guess we just go slowly."

"We won't ask right away," Kyoya decided, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. He put them back on as he continued, "We don't want to scare her so we'll lead up to it. Any ideas on how we should start?"

"Why don't you just ask directly?"

The boys were startled at the soft voice and turned to see Haruhi, wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and an oversized long-sleeved top, standing at the open sliding screen door that lead out to the back hallway. She looked at them for a few minutes, seemingly waiting for them to break their silence. When they didn't, she shrugged and walked out of the dining room, and through to the living room where she sat on the couch. She pulled a blanket around her and looked over at them expectantly. "Well?"

"Are you well enough to be up, Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, concerned. He went to sit beside her on the couch and hesitantly leant against her side. When she didn't flinch or push him away, he relaxed and put his head in her lap.

She smiled down at him, faintly but still a smile. "Yes, Hunny-senpai. I feel much better now."

Kyoya cleared his throat nervously. "Do you feel up to telling us what's wrong?"

"You don't have to," Kaoru quickly cut in with.

"Don't force yourself to if you don't want to," Hikaru said, gripping his twin's hand for comfort.

"They are right," Kyoya remarked softly. "We can wait until you're ready, regardless of how long that may take. We'll never leave you, Haruhi. If you don't feel up to it yet, then tell us and we'll talk about something else." _Although I think you need to tell someone_, he added silently.

"We promise," Takashi murmured.

Haruhi sighed and studied each of her friends in turn with tender eyes, "Thanks, guys, but I already planned to tell you today and I'm ready. What happened today hasn't changed that – rather it's made it more urgent for me to reveal these secrets. So, all of you come here and gather around me, please. Your presence will be comforting." She waited until they had all followed her directive before she started speaking again. "I hope you're all ready to hear what I'm going to tell you."

"We are," Mitsukuni assured her.

"Hmm." She chuckled lowly. "You may not think that by the time I'm through." She took a deep breath. "It began when Tamaki asked me to be his girlfriend that day when he asked me to stay behind after school. That is when he changed, although I couldn't see it at first."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters in it. That honour belongs to Bisco Hatori. Hi. Sorry for the long time since I have updated. i'm really really sorry. Thank you for sticking with me.

"I had reservations about Tamaki and my relationship from the start but every time I tried to speak to him about it, he just wouldn't listen. He ignored me, everyone really, if things were said that he didn't want to hear. About a week or two after we started going out, I realized that he was resentful of the time I spent around other guys. He became overly possessive and jealous. At first only other guys bothered him and then it got worse. Soon he didn't want me hanging out with other girls or, or even my _father_. You all knew, on a subconscious level maybe, but you still knew. Remember, he got Hikaru and Kaoru to back off on touching me, and only months ago, he never would have been able to stop them from harassing me."

"She's right," Kaoru agreed. "We never understood why but something about Tamaki when he confronted us compelled us to do what he wanted."

"Before we really knew what we were doing, we'd agreed to give Haruhi her space," Hikaru took up the story.

"That wasn't like us at all," they finished.

Haruhi nodded. "Pretty soon, he was keeping track of me – what I was doing, where I was going, and who I was doing it with."

"The phone calls," Hikaru murmured. "When Kaoru and I would take you out, you would get a lot of phone calls and texts. You always laughed it off and distracted us from wondering too much about it, and that was the end of it. So that was Tamaki, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes, it was. I tried to talk to him about it so many times, and yet he wouldn't stop. And then he started to…pressure me. He said he wanted, he _needed_, assurances that I really loved him. He kissed me whenever he felt like it and he expected me to not only allow it but to always actively participate in it. A few moths into our relationship, he decided he wanted more than just kisses."

"More," Takashi said slowly.

She glanced at him before quickly looking away. "Yes. More. He wanted us to sleep together. I told him I wasn't ready and, at first, he seemed fine with it. He…he _accepted_ it and everything was good between us. Within a few weeks, though, he began pestering me about it again. He kept pushing for it, kept trying to go further than I wanted to. Eventually, I just got tired of fighting him so I gave in." She looked at her concerned friends with a solemn expression. "I said yes."

"You and Tamak did…that?" Hikaru asked awkwardly, fidgeting.

Haruhi gave a slight nod. "Yes, more than once. He enjoyed it and seemed to think that because I gave in and, well, actually felt pleasure during the a-act that I would want to have sex with him whenever he approached me about it."

Takashi felt the now-familiar pooling of jealousy in his stomach and tried not to think of Haruhi and Tamaki together, kissing and touching each other and then undressing…

No, he wouldn't think of it.

Kyoya frowned. "He didn't force you, did he?" He didn't like hearing all of this. He knew, knew in a way he didn't fully understand, that Haruhi was telling the complete truth and it made him so angry to imagine a defeated Haruhi giving in to a manipulative, uncaring Tamaki.

Tamaki, who had been his best friend.

She ducked her head and said, "No," and then continued in a nearly silent murmur, "Not then."

Hunny, still lying with his head in her lap, heard that last murmur and sat up in shock.

"Hunny-senpai, are you all right?" Haruhi asked, surprised by his abrupt movement. "Aren't you comfortable anymore?" startled.

He shook his head, pasting a bright smile on his cute face. "Yes, Haru-chan, I'm fine. I just decided that I'd rather sit up, that's all." He moved so they were side-by-side and then snuggled against her. "This feels good,' he commented happily. "I'll sit like this, if that's all right with you, of course." Maybe he had misheard. Haruhi had spoken so quietly after all.

She smiled faintly. "No, of course I don't mind. You're warm.' She sighed. "Now where was I? Oh, yes, I remember now. So our relationship continued and he got even more possessive. He made me give back the phone Hikaru and Kaoru had given me and instead he bought me a new phone, one that had countless pictures of him with me, of him alone, and me alone as well. He only 'allowed' me to have no more than six photos of other people, with the exception of my dad, who he knew he couldn't control. T-Tamaki would go through my phone and my call records to check things, see who I'd been talking to, that kind of stuff. If he found too many photos, he'd delete them and yell at me and shake me. You already knew he didn't like me talking to others, even if it was just over the phone. One day, while hiding from him in a janitor's closet at school just so I could avoid him until host club hours started, I decided enough was enough. I decided, I knew, that I had to break up with him."

The hosts thought back and remembered the day she spoke of.

That was the day she had reminded them of the pre-Tamaki-as-boyfriend Haruhi.

But then how did she go from that to the Haruhi they'd known for the past few weeks?

Haruhi grimaced faintly at them, as if she knew what they were thinking. "When I saw him at the host club, I told him I wanted to come over to his house on Friday and he, naturally, agreed. I went there and it was just Tamaki and me in his room. There was no one else at the house. Tamaki gave them all the day off so we could be alone, you see. He seemed to have no inkling that the last thing I wanted was to be alone with him. I knew I had to do it quickly, break up with him right away and get it over with. I thought it would be best." She shuddered. "We went to his room, he was talking about us, about our relationship, and I simply had to do it. I told him I couldn't be with him anymore, and he got so…angry. He got really, really angry. And when I tried to leave, I found that I couldn't. He'd locked the bedroom door, he had the key and he refused to let me leave. He didn't let me go and he didn't stop, no matter what I said, no matter how much I pleaded, no matter how scared I was and how many tears I cried." Tears pooled now at the re-telling in her large chocolate brown eyes. "You were right, Kyoya-senpai. He did force me. After I broke up with him, he snapped. He raped me all during that night and through to the early hours of the next morning. He hurt me again and again and then he untied me and fell asleep. When I felt strong enough and had stopped shaking, I got up carefully, terrified that he would wake and hurt me again, got dressed and went home. He didn't stir," she recalled with an almost absent air. "I guess he was tired after his long and active night."

"Y-your fa-father? Where was he?" Kaoru whispered, his voice shaking.

"He wasn't home. He was still at work – I knew he would be as he'd told me Friday morning – and so there was no one to see me, see the state I was in. It was what I needed at the moment. Privacy." Haruhi gasped softly, feeling as if some of the burden of knowing Tamaki's true self had been taken from her shoulders. It had been truly horrible to be the only one who seemed to know there was a dark and evil side to his personality that the host club king had hidden from everyone else.

But now the others knew. She wasn't alone anymore.

"NO!"

The howl of pain and rage shocked Haruhi from her reverie and she quickly looked up to see what was going on. That had sounded like…

Takashi dropped to his knees after his cry, clutching his middle with both of his arms, fighting his need to hunt Tamaki down and destroy him, to rip him apart limb by limb. He'd hurt her. Tamaki had assaulted kind, gentle, beautiful Haruhi. Takashi had to avenge her. Destroy the one, the monster, the _parasite_, who had treated the woman he loved in such a sickening, cruel way.

The other boys were all torn between the desire to immediately hunt Tamaki down to annihilate him, and the urge to comfort a hurting, vulnerable Haruhi.

The decision was taken from them when Takashi abruptly slammed his fists on the floor, his whole body shaking with the force of his fury. A low, anguished, word-less roar erupted from the deepest recesses of his chest. When he slowly raised his head to stare blindly at the others in the room, they saw a wildness, a wrath, in his eyes that terrified them and shocked them into cautious stillness – none of them, not even Mitsukuni, had ever seen the usually-gentle giant in such a state.

In that moment, Takashi was purely primal male, consumed by the need to avenge his beloved.

"Tamaki…will…pay," he growled, his teeth bared. His dark eyes burned and his muscles clenched. "I swear it, Haruhi. He will not get away with his actions. I don't care how powerful or rich his family is."

Kyoya, Mitsukuni, Hikaru and Kaoru all looked at each other and then nodded, completely in agreement.

Haruhi gazed at them, pulled out of her thoughts, and was confused. "Huh?"

"We're going after Tamaki, Haru-chan," Mitsukuni said simply, hugging her. "He can't get away with what he's done to you. There's no way that will be allowed. Don't worry anymore, Haru-chan – Tamaki will get exactly what he deserves."

"Yes, Haruhi, he will, but for now I think it would be beneficial to relax and rest. Tomorrow is soon enough to begin our plans and to put them in motion." Kyoya went over to Haruhi and gently assisted her in getting to her feet, moving cautiously when Takashi let out a growling protest at him being even vaguely forceful in his movements. He didn't want to set Takashi off when he was in such a volatile state, but he wanted to get Haruhi in her room so that she could take it easy. It would also have the added benefit of aiding the male hosts in calming the biggest host down. At the moment, his primitive nature would only let him see other men as threats to Haruhi. "Kaoru, escort Haruhi to her room and get her settled." His eyes pierced Kaoru and they had a moment of understanding.

Kaoru was the best person to tuck Haruhi into bed – he was the gentlest and the others, namely Mitsukuni, had to be here to hold Takashi back from his vengeance, just in case.

The younger twin complied quickly, going over to a worried and distracted Haruhi, and proceeding to propel her to her room. "Come on, Haruhi," he said, falsely cheerful and purposely acting as if what she'd suffered had never been revealed. "Let's get you into bed so you can rest. You've, uh, been through a," here he swallowed and had to blink back tears, "a lot and a good night's sleep should make you feel much better."

"What about Mori-senpai?" she asked, fixing her gaze on Takashi who was staring at Kaoru with mistrustful eyes, his alert stillness hinting at his readiness to attack any and all to protect Haruhi. "He doesn't seem to be doing well."

Kaoru smiled down at her affectionately and began moving faster. "Oh, he'll be fine. Mori-senpai just needs some time with the guys." He nodded subtly at Kyoya as he left the room with Haruhi, hoping that the guys would be able to calm Mori down.

Kyoya breathed a small sigh of relief when he noticed that Takashi had immediately gained some of his clear-thinking awareness back when Haruhi had exited the room; when she left the place where a threat against her had been revealed. Of course, Takashi would have to be near Haruhi very shortly so that he would be able to remain content and to feel like he could protect her if needed.

For now though they had to talk about what strategy to take regarding Tamaki Suoh. Action had to be taken quickly so that Haruhi would be able to heal from what had happened to her.

Kyoya sighed and wearily rubbed his face.

He dreaded what was to come.

Tamaki had been his best friend, more of a brother than Kyoya's actual brothers. And now he had to essentially destroy him; had to make sure that Tamaki could never hurt Haruhi, or any other girl, again. He had to stop Tamaki before he did something even worse.

Haruhi was not lying about the atrocity Tamaki had committed and the friendship Kyoya had shared with him previously could not be allowed to interfere with what had to be done.

Tamaki had to be stopped and it was the rest of the Ouran Academy host club who would do it.

Kyoya would not falter; he would let no one hold him back from catching a rapist, even if that rapist was not only a member of the illustrious Suoh family but also his ex-best friend Tamaki.

He would act, no matter how much it hurt Kyoya to do so.

Please read and review. i hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it filled in any blanks. Right not I'm in my first year of university and it's not easy finding time so please bear with me. Thank you for the time you took to read this chapter :D 


End file.
